g-tubulin is located in microtubule organizing centers. The molecular mechanisms that cells use to organize and maintain g-tubulin in MTOCs are not known. Confocal microscopy will be used to examine g-tubulin localization during oogenesis and meiosis in Drosophila females and during syngamy and mitosis in fertilized embryos.